Yuki no furu naka ni
by Siren10101
Summary: A story about a 18 year old maiko that get's taken to the naruto world and get'stargeted by lot's of people for her knowledge. sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki no Furu Naka ni

Ch 1

It was a rainy day when this happened. Although I didn't mind it was a special day for me.

My name is Katana. I'm 18 years old and a girl from Australia. I am working in Japan training to be a Geisha. I am one of the few people outside of the people of Japan aloud to enter this world and god did it take a lot of work! Any way I've been in the business for 4 year's and I'm a maiko. Today was the day when I got an imoto san or an apprentice. Today was her omisendashi. I was dressed in my best as we did the rounds and for the ceremony of san's san's kudos. The party after is where it all happened.

I was serving some tea to a one of my friend's from Australia who I had invited, when a huge bang went of. The back wall blew out as we all ducked in cover. There were screams as people panicked and ran as a huge guest ensnared us I huddled down with Minaka (my imoto san) and my friends. Something fell and I blacked out.

"What the hell?!" Shouted someone

I opened my eyes. I definatly wasn't here a moment ago I thought looking at the tall cloaked figure in front of me.

He shoved me with his foot.

"Excuse me I would prefer if you didn't do that." I told the man trying to work out were I had seen him before.

"What are you doing on the ground white face?" he asked with a grin. "How about you come home with me.? I can make you nice and comfy." He said a grin spreading across he's face as his tong flicked out.

Ah now I new who he was.

"NO." I said getting up and as I dusted myself of walked away. As soon as I was out of his sight I bolted as fast as I could in my kimono and okubo (which wasn't easy.)

This can't be right! Why did I just see orochimaru???? My consciousness screamed at me. I herd footsteps and drew the sword concealed by the dangling bit's of my obi as the snake walked around the corner.

"Stay back." I growled. "I will have nothing to do with you!"

He grinned again "You think you can old me of with a knife?" He said in a voice that seemed to question my sanity.

"I have this sword thankyou, to protect my house that is part of my job. I won't go down without a fight. So go away before I have to use it." He looked at me trying to way up the chances. Then lunged.

I blocked and parried and managed to slice his leg. He did some hand signs and I new I was screwed now as I tripped and fell. A man came out and saved my hide. Hand's flashed and orochimaru fled shouting profanities.

The man turned around and I caught a glance of white hair as I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki no furu naka ni

Ch2

I woke to the sound of voices in a white walled room in a bed with to many lumps. My hair was out and I was clean. It didn't take long to deduct that I was in a hospital. Damn.

"Oh she's awake. Hi there how are you feeling?"

"Like I hit my head on a rock." I told him before opening my eyes. I gasped.

"So it was you who saved me? Err thankyou Kakashi. Damn that's weird."

"Your welcome. You were lucky I was passing that way. But just quickly why was Orochimaru after you?" He asked.

"You've probably got a better idea than I do." I told him. "Although I think I might have pissed him off somehow." I held me head in my hands. Damn this wasn't right.

"How did you hold him off so well though. Especially in that outfit! It weighs a bloody ton!" Kakashi asked me.

"Were I come from each of our house's have a protector taught in several different marshal art's. I specialise in kenjutsu hence the sword hidden in my obi. I train in a kimono and okubo everyday so that I can react at any time. Oh and you're a wuss if you think that ways a ton." I said with a grin. "Either way I can't protect myself as well as I could there with your skill's so what's going to happen if I get attacked again?"

That shut them all up.

"Well that does pose a problem." Said a woman standing to the side. I hadn't noticed her up till then and began wondering how that was possible until I saw a wisp of smoke, and realized she'd teleported in.

"Tell me do you know who I am?" The woman said. I nodded it was hard not to put 2 and 2 together. The large chest blond hair 2 pigtails and jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"You're Tsunade one of the 3 legendary sanin." I said with a bow.

This day was just getting weirder.

"Well I guess if you fill out the right forms swear allegiance and make one hell of an effort we could teach you some trick's."

"Do you know something I don't? You're incredibly trusting." The looked at each other.

"Not really." Tsunade said. "More to the point we thinck you could be a powerful asset or a very dangerous enemy. So we thought we should get in first. Well what do you say?"

"I reckon I'm going to be in huge trouble when I get home." I muttered. "I accept. Arigato gozaimus."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**To any one reading this I would love to have some review's so I know what you guy's think.**

**I will be using some Kyoto dialect in the following story along with some normal Japanese so put your thinking caps on.**

You get some weird thought's running thru you're head when you star to question everything you thought you new. And as you do you realize how so many people have different views on even one subject. I found this out to a certain degree on my first day of training with team 7.

"So you're the new girl" Sakura gushed as I introduced myself. "I must ask though. Why are you dressed like that?" I looked down at my White hakama and dark purple kaorgi that I had quickly put together to wear. "I studied in a sword school and this is usually what I were for training unless I need to go out for work." I told her.

"So were you from?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry Sakura but were I come from this probing is considered extremely rude."

That shut her up. Luckily before anything else happened Kakashi walked in.

Ok guy's today were just going to touch up on some of the basics so Katana get's a basic idea. What was ensnared within these word's were hour's of gruelling work and pain for the original team seven. I was doing fine. It seemed I had some natural talent.

At the end when Sakura Naruto and Sai were cooling off Kakashi came over to chat to me.

"You did very well today Katana. It surprises me that we didn't need to explain much to you."

"One find's it quite easy if they look and listen I've done it my ole life. Plus i live in this world to so i should have some knowledge." That last statement wasn't entirely true but I had been reading the story for a long time so I was in a way, of part of it.

" Oh." Kakashi said. "I nearly forgot here's your new address and key's for you're lodging. It already has the basic necessities so you should be good. Remember to get up bright and early tomorrow since were heading out on a mission." He handed me the key's and the group dispatched.

**Well what do you think of it know? Well the fight's are coming up so hold on for the rift in story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Yuki no furu naka Ni.

When I got to my apartment it was sparsely furnished. With only a small table a kitchen and bathroom and lots of tatami mats. A futon was stored in a cupboard and my small collections of items in a box near the balcony. I carefully started unpacking them. Finding item's and gift's in the floor length sleeves of my kimono from well wisher's. Small envelope's of money a watch some beautiful kanzashi some poky (yay!!! poky!!!) My cosmetics and tradition hand bag with I had been holding at the time of the accident 10 beautiful fan's and of course my kimono and under garments.

I couldn't believe how much I had.

Somebody had also found me some spare clothes and a couple of komon kimono and obi.

"Huff." I groaned as I flopped on the futon. I had to do a heap of thing's including sowing a new kimono. But that could wait right. I needed to sleep.

I started getting up so I could change when there was a loud thump and everything went black.

When I woke up it was dark and my head was throbbing and I instinctively rolled over to find my clock. I fell to the floor cursing. This wasn't right. I moved my leg's to sit up and found they along with my hands were shackled together. I took and deep breath and screamed " HOY. CHISE CHIMPOKO THAT LOCKED ME IN HEAR? GET YOUR ASS'S IN HEAR NOW AND EXPLAIN WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS GOING ON! AND WHY I AM CHAINED UP!!!" There was a clatter outside as somebody fell of there chair cursing. And a few laugh's from the anyone else in the room.

The door flew open and a tall man blue man came in. "Keep that up." he growled " and I'll cut off your tong!"

"You can't do that Kisame." Said a black haired man with red eye's who had just walked in.

"We need her to talk."

I gasped. It would seem that I had been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki's own Kisame and Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the mix up with the unfinished chapter but hear's the fixed one enjoy**

Ch 5

Yuki no furu naka ni

"Well I guess it could be worse." I said with a smirk.

"How." Asked Kisame his face burning.

I grinned. "I could be being held hostage by kakuzu and hidan."

Kisame went purple and blew his top with a stream of indiscernible profanities.

Although Itachi cracked up. (wow that was a first.)

"Hmm I like this kid." He said. Kisame gapped "You can't be serious!?"

"It doesn't matter either way. She'll be tortured and questioned before we finally kill her. Doesn't that sound like a nice prospect." Itachi said and they left the room.

"Hmm." I thought. Now I really am in a bind.

The next day that night the 2 men took me outside. Tide, gagged, and Tapped, I couldn't do anything as I watched the scenery flash buy and started planning escape.

Dawn was fast approaching, when Kisame suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face. I went flying and hit the ground with a loud crunch. A group of nin flu out of the tree's

And began attacking my captors as I wormed to the nearest tree were I started working off my bind's. It took me less than a minute to release myself and join the fight.

I summoned my sword and drew it like lightening. The sound was like thunder.

I jumped up in the air. And with a flip brought the sword down on Kisame's head. He fell to the ground with a thud. I then turned on Itachi and sheathed my sword before lunging at him bypassing the three dumbstruck nin with lightening speed before unsheathing it on Itachi who disappeared at the last second along with Kisame. I stood from the crouch I had landed in.

" Hiten mitsurugi ryu, Ryu tsui sen. To Hiten mister rugi ryu Batojutsu."

The three nin stared at me.

"What the hell was that!!??" Asked the taller of the two boy's. (Funny how boy's in this world seemed to like makeup) I turned to look at the 3 sound nin.

Just a sword style I learnt from my favourite manga." I laughed. I was to find my would be captor's were non other than tamari, Kunkuro, and Gara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short but i relized to late that i had put up the unfinished chapter and made a few mistakes. So chapter 5 has been redone and eddited for your convinience. But here is chapter 6****.**

Yuki no furu naka ni

ch 6

The 3 nin stared in dispbalief.

'Gominasai.' I said as the smile left my face. 'Thankyou very much. I wouldn't have been able to escape whithout your help. I am in your debt.'

Tamari was the one to brake the silence. ' No i twas nothing we were Just in the right place at the right time. Anway we froze up. So let's just pretend nothing happened.' I grinned at the thought of lying to my seniors. That when we Heard 'I found her !!!' and Naruto Sakura Sai and Kakashi jumped down from the tree canopy.

' I saw you being kidnapped out your window!' Gushed Sakura and gave me a hug. I had some explaining to do.

About half an hour later when everything was explained. Kakshi stepped forward.

'Katana, Tsunade was right about you. Ever since you turned up there have been strange happenings. There have been odd chakra reading's from the south and the land of snow's has sent knowledge of war ship's from over the sea. And you yourself seem to be being targeted by missing nin for god know's what reason. You've got alout to answer for.' I looked at him shocked at what i herd. This wasn't the ninja world i was used to reading about. I had been summoned for a reason. But what that reason was i still had to asertain.

We started heading back to Konoha with to my delight the kazekage and his sibling's. This was one leader I had never expected to meet as a geisha.

"Hey Kattana." Naruto said. I looked at him to say I was listening.

"You do peformances and entertaining for high society don't you?" I nodded Whith only a vague idea of were this was going.

"Well Gara, Kunkuro and Temari are staying awhile and … well…. Would you like to entertain for them?" I smiled. This I d\hadn't expected.

"Well usually we don't exept banquet request from first timer's but I can make an exeption. But you do know it'll cost you an arm and a leg?" He looked at me in shock. "You cost what!!!" The group looked at me in utter shock. "The price of being in the company of a geisha is fairly high. Evan if we are of duty. If I were at home you would have racked up a bill worth a house." I grinned as half the group pretty much past out. Kunkuro was the only one left standing. Whith a laugh he told me. "Wow I've never been in the presence of such an expensive woman."

"I worth the same as a prize winning horse." I told him whith a laugh as the other's pulled themselves's together and got up.

"I will make an exeption since Konoha is paying for my rent. But I wil need a few more kimono's and obi's as it would be wrong to turn up in the same one for the same customer."

Hence the preperation's began.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki no furu naka ni ch 7 (wooooooo chapter 7 !!!!!!!)

That night I barely slept, leaning against a wall with a sword resting on my left shoulder and my ear's responding to every sound. I was worried I would be caught off guard again, and that would be down right humiliating. By the time dawn broke I was wide awake again. I dressed in a simple komon Kimono and started fixing my hair. Adding combs pin's wax and stuffing wherever called for. It took me an hour and a half but my hair was finally done. That's when there was a knock n the door and Tsunade walked in. I turned to face her and still kneeling bowed and welcomed her in. This was business I had work to do. Tsunade bowed in reply and joined me on the floor as I made tea.

"Well Katana I brought the fabric you asked for. I hope it's to your liking." She made a few hand sign's and a box appeared. I opened it and carefully sifted thru the content's. Smiling at the quality of the silk's I closed the box again. " They will be perfect malady they will make some fine furosode." She smiled and struck up a conversation as I began working on it. About an hour later I had finished.

"Lady fifth would you stand up I would like to make you one." She looked at me aghast, but stood up anyway as I meshered cut and sowed, before finally helping her into it and tying the obi. She looked stunning.

"Don't wreck it." I told her with a laugh. The effect was pretty funny because of her huge Mellon's I had had to adjust it. This was a sight to behold. I got dressed and added make up before we both headed out into the street's sheltering under my paper umbrella. Tsunade gave me the head's up that this was just a peaceful get together. I nodded and played the part. Wondering if I could help with that. I already new the drill. If thing's got serious politicly I would excuse myself so the could talk it over.

"I bet this is the first time any one has served you sake professionally, Lady Tsunade." I Asked jokingly. She smiled. "First time any one will help entertain at one of these thing's too." We joked all the way there as people stopped to watch us pass.

One child asked his mom as we went by. "Isn't that the lady who has here face on the rock?" His mother answered yes. "Then who is she with okasan???"

" A very special lady." I laughed at that and walked over. I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a pretty little fan with my name and okiya on it, and handed it to the child with a soft smile. "Dozo. It is hot out today. This will help you stay cool." And then joined Tsunade and walked off.

When we finally arrived at our destination. Walking into the pretty hall along side a river bed. Tatami lined the floor. We walked in to see some richly dressed men, along with of course the Kazekage and his sibling's. I sat by the door and bowed. "Konichiwa"

That was the beginning of a long night. The richly dressed men I found out were the daimyo of the land of fire and the land of sand, plus there convoys. I spent the night serving sake beer and tea. Talking and playing games. At one point the daimyo of the fire country said to me. "I am often entertained by geisha and there always a delight to be near. But you have a certain air about you." That's when it all happened I. There was a bang and the wall collapsed. A few of the serving girl's screamed and bolted. I was up before you could say 'shit' with my sword in hand. Everyone else did the same placing themselves in front of the weak daimyos and there men. Most of them had shot to a corner were they cowered helplessly. I saw a figure in the dust and lunged. My sword hit its mark to the surprised yell of its victim. Yet it was out and I was moving before there was a chance to splatter his blood. Everyone else followed and the battle was taken to the river bank. Were many of the victim's fell. I shot forward again my sword drinking up the blood it had never been aloud to touch. That's when I saw him. Kisame stepped into the light. I stood there shocked for a millisecond then lunged. Samaheader was exited and the toilet paper case usually wrapped around it had been shredded. I grinned. This was a fight I could believe in.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8 Yuki no furu naka ni

Our sword's met with sparks from the steel. But I quickly recovered hacking and slashing at him in a flurry of movement that was so unpredictable that he was barely able to block. I grinned and flew up in the air and brought my sword down on his head.

Poof

He was gone. A shadow clone! Damn!

And without a second thought I turned and fled into battle once more cursing about wrecking my beautiful kimono.

Finally it ended with the opposition retreat. They had lost many but we were still strong so those who were left. Well. Left. There were cheers from the crowd of nin, that were left and a hell of a lot of swearing coming from the visiting daimio.

I went to join them with a small smile. "Sir's you need to move away from here while we secure the aria." They nodded. Shocked out of there mind's.

"Are you ok Katana!" Said the daimyo of the land of sand. Shocked at the state of my kimono and the blood that now stained my powdered white face.

"yeah I just got caught in the cross fire." I told him smiling coyly.

I felt some strange stare's as I led the men and there attendant's away. To be truthful I would be questioned more on my former job later and how the hell I could move like that. And most of all why didn't I tell them.

"Great were being showed around by a river side beggar." Muttered the disgruntled attendant.

I looked down on him and with dark eye's and told him. "I'm just the hired help so don't complain. Please remember I'm in charge of your drinks and I have no qualm's with spiking the lower of this gathering's." That shut him up and I led them to the bath's.

I cleaned up quickly and thru a jacket over the top of my kimono to hide it's tattered state. I then picked up my Shaimisen and entertained them while they soaked in the spring.

Joy for me. I thought to my distain. Would I be stuck with these uncivilized leader's till the morning dawned?

Luckily I was saved by Tsunade when she arrived to tell the men that there quarter's were secure. I was glad as we escorted them out of the tea room that I would be able to get clean sooner than I had first thought. On the way to the room's we happened to pass a mirror and I stopped in shock at my reflection. Noticing for the first time along slice along my cheek and 2 slice's on either side of my throat that had just missed my arteries. And yet no one had told me they were there. Or about the blood that had trickled down my neck and cheek. I hadn't felt it yet because of the adrenalin still rushing through me but were these men so rude as to not tell me that I may be bleeding to death. Or did they just like the look of a bloodied and battle worn woman serving them drink's as they lived it up.

"Katana. Are you ok?" Asked Tsunade

"Ah yes sorry for stalling." As I chased to catch up.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuki no furu ni ch 9

After we dropped the men in there room's Tsunade ushered me to her home. Were she helped me change and clean the blood off.

"Tsunade are those men imbecile's. I can't believe that they did not see these were here!" She sighed.

"Kattana I myself can barely see them. It would seem you had wished to hide them so your chakra made them almost invisible." I looked at her shocked. And my mouth made a little shape like an O. I plonked down on the coach.

"So that's why….. Thankyou for your help but I will be heading home. I do not wish to arrive home after the moon hit's its peak."

"Of course." Tsunade said as I headed out the door.

I made it home and finished tending to my wounds. Then I had a proper look at my kimono to see if it could be salvaged. I could tell it was going to take a lout of work. I sighed and placed in a bucket of cold water to soak, before I flopped down on my doona. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke to something heavy landing on my stomach that winded me. I rolled over gagging as I heard a laugh come from an orange blob on the window. I grabbed my sword and lunged. Scaring it of the window sill.

"What was that for!!!" Shouted a familiar voice. I rubbed my eyes and dislodged the sleep only to find I had attacked Naruto. I cracked up.

"God I'm as bad as Tamara." ^^

"Sorry. But I can get a bit evil in the mornings."

"No kidding."

I offered my hand and pulled him back up.

"What can I do for you this fine morning." I asked as I went about breakfast.

"Well it's 10:00 and were supposed to have training in half an hour.

I choked on my tea, and ended up spraying it everywhere.

"Damn. Um thanks' for the wakeup call Naruto, I'll just get changed and I will grab breakfast on the way."

"Can we have ramen for brekkie.? Please!!!" Said Naruto, jumping at the chance.

I Smiled as I came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Ok. Lead on." (Talk about famous last words)

He grabbed my hand and we shot out the door. I was pretty much dragged the hole way, and we made it in record time.

"Could you have gone any faster?" I asked the puffing Naruto incredulously, as he lay outside the shop puffing.

"Well you could have run!!"

"Where's the fun in that. I would have bet you here." I told him as I went in to order.

Once we were seated and eating Naruto started talking. Mind you his mouth was full so it was kinda gross and kind of muffled. But you have to admit the kid had skill.

"So where were you last night? Sakura Sai and I came by to take you out but you weren't there."

"I was busy with a job Tsunade assigned me."

"Oh a ninja mission?"

"No. More like my old job before I arrived here."

"Which was?" He asked as he finally managed to swallow.

"Geisha work. Like serving food and drink's, singing and dancing, and overall entertaining my guest's while I watch my back."

"Oh so like an entertaining body guard?" He said Glancing at the roof.

" You could call it that." I told him as I glanced at my watch.

"ah Naruto. I'm not trying to rush you or anything but we need to head off or were going to be very late. Probably more so that than Kakashi sensei."

I droped the coin's on the bench and we made a mad dash to the training ground Just managing to beat him. Grinning we hi 5ed as kakashi walked in.

"I thought I felt a breeze shoot past."

"A breeze. Really sensei were outside."

"Dur."

"Any way i hope your all feeling up to a challenge, since were off to the sand village, to escort a crimanal. Get your stuff and meet back in half an hour. Go"

We bolted. I groaned, great no sleep again tonight. Just what i needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO ! CHAPTER 10!! Um sorry back to the story.**

Yuki no furu naka ni ch 10

We stepped through the gate's , Kakashi lead at the front, followed by a armored carriage pulled by a horse, Sakura in the driver's seat. Naruto and Sai walked on either side, and i trailed behind. The carriage held 6 crimminal's, whanted by the sand. Alive. So our people had captured them and had handed them over whith a "don't lose them or we'll have our head's." As the walked of to the sake shop. 'Bastard's can't finnish what they started' I thoght in a huff as we started the long treck.

"Sakura speed up the carriage. We whant to ge there as fast as we can. Or there... Gang might find us. " Called Kakashi.

And this infamous gang. God help me just a hundred escaped nin! Boring, Give mesomething good for my sword to eat. Last night was just to easy until Kisame apeared. Then it got interesting. "Hope he remeber's my name, So we can fight properly next time." I murmed. "Who?" Came Naruto's voice from beside me. Shit! Don't zone out like that! "No one concerning you Naruto." I said whith a small smile. "Um shouldn't you be?"

"Nah, soon as were out of sight of the village i'll be back, just whanted to have a chat before we whent to red alert." I grinned. "Let me guess already haing ramen whithdrawells?" His stomach growled. He groanned in responce. "Don't worry, i'll make some when we stop for dinner." His face lit up. "Databiyo!" He cried whith a grin, and headed back to his posy. The trip was unaventfall as we reached the jail just outside the sand village and we towed them to the cell's. That's when it hit Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki no Furu naka ni ch 11

Wack! Naruto dropped. My blade was out, aimed at the guard. "Thought so." I muttered. "It was to easy to get here, and i thought i had felt you chakra several time's threw the trip." I lunged whithout another word. Slicing the man's arm of as i flew over his head. He collapsed whith a scream. I threw him in the cell and turned around to see the carnage that had erupted, people swarmed the place. Dressed in black, whith a the white mon that was the badge of there gang plastered on there back. I lunged out, and fought. My blade passed in flashe's, as i flew from opponent to opponent, the last thing they saw was a purple white and silver flash, before there body reached the flaw. Suddenly something collided whith my stomach, and i out the other side, then another to my right lung, several more hit me in the shoulder and leg. I turned an destroyed my attacker. Whith a flurry of my sword. I landed and coffed blood dripped from my mouth. Naruto started getting up. "Katanna your!"

"I know! Don't ask question's now or worry abought me! Just start doing your godamn job!" I flew back into the battle with a gasp. My right lung was deffinitly puctured.

As i worked i saw out of the corner of my eye, a creature slithering up the stair's. Damn, more trouble. I slised down another aponent then flew toward's the stairs. I followed the shadow to the top flaw, before i realy saw him. Bugger I muttered as he turned whith a grin. " though i saw you in the rain of blood." Came his slimy voice. "But know it's just you and me, no one's going to save you, unless you can do it yourself." He grinned. 'bluddy pedophile.' I though then we lunged. He too was using a blade. Nothing in comparison to mine but still he was good. We traded blow's in Ninjutsu Genjutsu and Taijutsu, each of us were begining to sustain injury's. Although. Oruchimaru was weak. Why had i run last time? This was going to be too easy. "Shouldn't have thought that." I muttered. Funnily enough i was right as, a sword pierce my side and slid in beetween my bottom 2 rib's. I gasped and threw my elbow back. Landeing a blow in his gut, followed by a punch under his shoulder. There was a sickening click as i dislokated it before i turned back to the fight a hand. That's when i let loose. I could no longer hold back. I started dodging atacks by bouncing off the wall's and using the momentum i was collecting to attack whith faster, more powerfull blow's. # attacker's i counted, plus the snake.1 down. I took the other 2 down with a slash and they lay gasping until one of the teleported thebackup out. I landed 2 more blow's on Orichimaru, and he collapsed to his knee's.

"Yokkata!" I shouted as i brought down the last blow. But my blade never hit home somebody's fist did, charged whith electricity, i flew into the wall at the end of the corridoor and slid down to the ground. I staggered upright, only to see my opponet's disapper. I groaned and started making my way down the corridor, I had come up 5 storie's from everyone else, i needed to help them. I thought as i used the wall to support me back down the hall. "I need to, i need to."I coffed again and fell as something pieced my left lung, i took the tachi from my hip, and sliced my atacker in 2. I gasped again, stumbled 2 step's then fell. My head hit the floor as i heard footstep's runnign toward's me, then my world whent black.

**Kakashi's pov**:

The battle was over. Everyone was lcked up or dead. But Kattana was missing. I grabbed the team and we headed upstair's to look for her. As we reached the 4th level building we heard a sickening squelch and a momment latter a scream. We ran around the corner to see a man dead on the gound, and a hole lot of blood. The we saw Kattana, Several kuni sticking out of her shoulder, and a sword sticking out from under her breast. She started to tople and hit the floor as we ran forward, then her eye's closed. "Kattana, Hold on!" Shouted Naruto as he slid to a stop in front of her. "Sakura help her!" He shouted to the silence. Sakura sat down and began to work. "How is she alive? There's so much blood?" I muttered no one in particullar. " Come on Kattana, I don't whant to see your name there to."

**Normal Pov:**

When i woke, i felt calm, and groggy. Well i wasn't dead i figured as i heard the beeping of an iv. I lifted my hand and studied the bandage then probed my rib's to find all my wound's healing, and treated. Good. I sighed. "She's awake." Called a voice to my left. "Don't shout or you'll be the one asleep." I muttered. There was a thunder of footstep's as team 7 plus Tsunade ran in. I raised myself so i was sitting. "How bad?" I asked whith a cock of my head. "Well um." Sakura stuttered. I groaned. "Just give me a mirror." Kakashi used a water jutsu to get a mirror big enough. I stared at my reflection for a minute, and then i sighed. "Guess no one will be able to see it. Thankyou. Everyone." I smilled.

A week had passed till i was healed. These ninja healer's had some skill. Several month's had passed since ihad arrived i realized as i soaked in the sun. And tonight was a full moon. I had dreamt that night of my return, on a full moon when only one cloud sailed the sky. Tonight was it. I sighed. Time for goodbye's.

I left in each of my team mate's room's a little note, and a small gift. I dressed in my Formal furisode, that i had been wearing when arrived, did my makeup and hair, then packed my precious belonging's into my bag.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki no furu naka ni Ch 12

To the end

I stood in a grassed field, surounded whith tree's just outside the village.

Staring at the moon. A minute to midnight a heard voice's shouting my name a moment before they broke threw the brush. "Kattana! Were are you going you can't leave! Were would you go!" Shouted Naruto. I gazed at him. "I was never meant to be here Naruto, i have people awaiting my return. That , need me."

"But. I thought you'd be here forevor. First he... Left us. And now you are to!?" Tear's ran down his face. I walked forward, and wrapped my arm's around him as the other's enterd the grove. "I'm sorry Naruto. But i can't linger any longer. My time to leave was set from the start. Be strong, and you may see me again." I wispered as my body started to glow. I steped away from him and turned to the other's. "I am honered to meet you all, and i hope i will alway's be remebered." I called as i disapeered into the moonlight.

When i oppened my eye's a momment latter i was sourounded by carnage. My freind's lay beside me, knocked out. Voice's shouted as people searched through the rubbel we were buryed under. I called out, and the worker's soon dreagged the debris off my back, and pulled my freind's from the wreck. There had been a gass leek that had cuaght light on one of the gass stove's in the next room and created an explosion taking out half of the room. We were lucky the firebriade had been quick, other wise we would have been singed to a crisp. Not an apetysing thought. No one had been seriously hut. Just a few cut's and bruises. As soon as i got back to te okiya i took a bath. Staring at the scar's left over from my battle, i realized it hadn't all been a dream. I pulled the photo of team 7 and me out of my bag and smilled.

No one would believe me, but it would make one hell of a fanfic.

**Thank's for sticking whith me threw this storie. For anyone curious, the name 'Yuki no furu naka ni' is japanese for 'out in the snow' **

**Any way, if you all liked this one lot's, i will wright a sequel. But other wise, don't worry.**

**Thankyou for reading.  
Siren**


End file.
